


Monster Beanie

by 1_800_honeybee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl and Sapnap are mentioned, Not too romantic, Quackity has a crush on u <3, accidental hair reveal, eboy quackity becomes a trend, ill add more tags, its fucking hot in mexico, sapnap - Freeform, the reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_honeybee/pseuds/1_800_honeybee
Summary: Quackity goes to get some ice cream and a bag of ice in the middle of the night. He doesn’t realise he isn’t wearing a beanie until half way, but decides to continue because nobody is going to recognise him at midnight at an off-brand gas station. Right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Monster Beanie

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun simps. Don’t forget to check out my other stories for more.

Summer in Mexico was almost always miserable. The nights were warm and the broken cooler in Quackity’s house could only do so much. It was around 11 pm when the heat started to get unbearable. The Raven haired boy was only wearing some basketball shorts, it was still scorching nonetheless.

Around 11:10 pm Quackity heard his cooler finally give up with one final roar. Then there was silence. The boy hoped that the heat wouldn’t get to him, but the dream was extinguished when the heat creeped into his room in waves. It seeped from under his door and clawed its way under his window. In record time, he was sweating on the verge of having a heat stroke. 

He hooked up the fan, but it did nothing but push the hot air around, providing no escape to the oven that he called his room.

“Fuck. I guess I’ve got to get a new swamp cooler now,” he frowned, complaining to himself. He swung himself off of his hot bed, taking a moment to evaluate his options. He could go to the store and get some ice and cold food to hold him over for the night. He definitely had to go get a new cooler, knowing he couldn’t survive another night in the hellish summer heat. 

Quackity quickly hopped off of his bed to grab a shirt from his closet. A black tank top to match his red and black basketball shorts. It wasn’t the most fashionable outfit, but it was enough for a quick trip to the store. 

It wasn’t long before he was at the front door slipping on his sandals and shoving his wallet into his pocket. The store was just a brisk walk away, so he didn’t grab his keys.

******

About halfway to the store he realised that he wasn’t wearing his hat. The heat must really be messing with his head. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk he turned to face back in the direction where his house resides. ‘Should I go back and get one? What if someone recognises me?’ He thought to himself, running his fingers through his hair. The heat made his bangs cling to his face, he did his best to wipe the locks of hair off of his forehead. 

It’s midnight in the middle of nowhere Mexico, he will be fine. He continued his journey to the store, ignoring the anxiety building in his chest. 

The store was a small building with an off brand name. It wasn’t anything big, just a small place to grab gas. The doors slid open as soon as he got close, cold air embracing him with a cool hug. Finally relieved of the heat, he greeted Lilly. Lilly was a young-looking middle age woman that usually works the midnight shift. She’s acquainted to Quackity’s little midnight trips. 

“Hola Alex. Have a fun little trip in the summer heat?” She asked, her wine red lips pursed into a smug smile. 

“Hola Lilly. My swamp cooler died on me, so now I’m here for some ice cream and some ice,” He replied, ignoring the woman’s little jabs. The black haired boy made his way around the shelves to get to where the popsicles and tubs of ice cream resided. Scooping down into the cooler he picked out some different flavoured popsicles and a tub of his favourite ice cream. Before he made his way to the counter he made sure to stop and grab some ice. Just a small bag so he wouldn’t have to carry too much back to his house. 

Though, while he was digging around, trying to find one of the small bags of ice he heard the little noise that let you know somebody entered or exited the store. Lugging the small pack of ice onto his shoulder he started walking to the register where Lilly was standing. 

He didn’t see who had come into the store, but he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. Setting his cold delectables onto the counter, he pulled out his wallet. He used his credit card to quickly pay. Quackity shoved his credit card back into his wallet as Lilly put his cold things into a temperature insulating bag. 

Lilly handed his things over the counter, “Que tengas buenas noches, Alex.” She gave a sweet smile and waved at him as he turned to leave. 

However, before he could reach the door he felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was just a light tap, he almost didn’t notice it. Though, when he turned around he was met with a teenager no younger than 18. “Hey.. you’re Quackity, right?” They asked, a bashful smile playing on their lips. 

Quackity felt a sense of panic rush throughout his body. It wasn’t that big of a deal but he still felt weird about not wearing a hat of any sort. When he wasn’t smiling the teenager started to freak out.

“Oh if you aren’t it’s ok! I just heard the lady call you Alex so I just assumed and you look like him,” they definitely knew it was Quackity, but didn’t want to push his boundaries. They started to back off, but Quackity snapped out of the little trance he was in. 

“No, I am Quackity! I just wasn’t expecting to have a run-in with a fan at midnight in a random offbrand store in Mexico,” he tried to explain as he ran his fingers through his hair. His lips were pulled in a mildly awkward smile as he stood there, wondering if the fan even noticed his hair. Though, by running his fingers through his hair he definitely redirected their attention to it.

Their eyes snapped wide when they realised, with an awkward giggle they spoke again, “I didn’t even notice your hair at first. It’s not a big deal but it feels weird.” They took a second to laugh before they turned to Quackity, “I don’t want to bother you too much, can I get a picture?”

Quackity chewed the inside of his lip before looking the teenager in the eyes, “What about my hair? It’s like my whole thing that nobody knows what it looks like, and I know you will want to post it or something.” He sounded awkward, not trying to put down the teenager. 

The teen put a hand to their chin, trying to come up with a quick solution. “Wait, here,” they pulled off the beanie they were previously wearing. It was a simple pure black beanie with a Monster energy drink logo on it. Quackity was hesitant, but put on the beanie while the teen pulled out their phone to get ready for the photos. 

“You’re going to get the ultimate bragging rights when you tell everyone Quackity wore your beanie,” Quackity snarked, getting closer for the photo. The teenager laughed before resting into a smile. They took a few silly pictures before settling with a final serious photo. When they were done the teenager put their phone away, a bright grin on their face.

“You can keep the beanie, but I got to pick up some food for me and my friends,” they waved before disappearing behind some shelves. 

Quackity sat for a moment, his cheeks warm. The person was especially cute, he felt like he was the one who just met a celebrity. He walked over and leaned to look at them once more, “Hey what’s your name, for future reference?”

The teen was surprised that Quackity came back to talk to them again. They smiled bashfully and spoke, “It’s (Y/n). Here.” They dug around in a shoulder bag they were carrying, pulling out a sharpie and a sticky note. They wrote something down before giving it to Quackity. “It’s my Instagram and Twitter handle. I’ll no doubt be posting the pictures on both,” they smiled with a slight tilt of their head. Quackity nodded, waving as he finally left the store with his slowly melting icecream. He briskly walked back to his house and shoved all of his shit into the freezer before sitting on his couch with a popsicle. It was nearing one in the morning by now, but it didn’t stop him from searching up the person on Instagram. 

There were a few pictures of their face and some outfits. Though, in the pictures they were almost always wearing the beanie he was wearing now. Did they seriously just give him their favourite beanie? He smiled in the darkness, taking a bite out of his popsicle (but regretting it when his teeth ached). They had a decent following, probably mostly friends and people that think they were as cute as Quackity did. 

He noticed they already posted the picture of their run in. They posted it almost right after he left the store. Looking over the post he smiled, they looked cute together. He rolled his eyes at the thought of having a little crush on someone he randomly bumped into in a store at midnight. 

It had around 50 likes, only had been posted 10 minutes ago. In the comments their friends raged about how lucky they were, some of them having MCYT profile pictures. He liked the photo before deciding to click the ‘follow back’ button. His cheeks heated up at the simple gesture. He can’t have a crush on a fan, it goes against the unwritten rule of most YouTubers. Though, the more he looked at the photo the more his stomach fluttered. (Y/n) cared about his boundaries, had a cute personality from the small interaction they had, gave him their favourite beanie, and was absolutely adorable. 

He even went as far to share the post onto his story saying ‘Didn’t expect to run into someone in a gas station at midnight’. He shut off his phone, deciding that was enough mental torture for one night. He threw the popsicle stick away before grabbing a cup of ice. 

Padding back into his room he put the small glass of ice behind his rotating fan. It blew the cold air around his room just enough to get him asleep. It was a trick his mother taught him when he was just a young boy. Flopping onto the bed he pulled off the beanie and set it on his bedside table. Looking at it he reminisced about the stranger. Jesus Quackity, lovestruck much?

He fell asleep to the quiet sounds of the fan blowing around his room and the picture of the beautiful stranger playing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s kinda weird for two fluent Spanish speakers to speak English, but for the sake of my English speakers they speak in English.


End file.
